


Lo stregone e la sua dama

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Dama bianca [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una raccolta di flashflc su Galadriel e Gandalf.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II.





	Lo stregone e la sua dama

Lo stregone e la sua dama

Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challege II:  
Prompt:  
Stregone  
  
  
  
Cap.1 Promessa  
  
Il vento faceva muovere le foglie d'edera delle due colonne ai lati della figura eterea. Gandalf avvertì una fitta al cuore, mentre osservava la luce solare illuminare i capelli dorati della dama bianca. Si sentiva in lontananza lo scrociare dell'acqua.  
Lo stregone si voltò di schiena e avanzò, la sua barba oscillava a ogni suo passo e la sua figura in ombra. Una corrente d'aria calda fece ondeggiare i due ciuffi al lato del viso liscio della dama elfica e le fece aderire il vestito candido al corpo, la sua veste si allargava in una serie di pieghe sul piedistallo di marmo sotto di lei.  
"Perché il mezzuomo?" domandò Galadriel. Teneva le braccia abbandonate ai suoi fianchi. Gandalf ticchettò con il piede per terra, mise le braccia dietro la schiena e si voltò. La luce tinse la sua barba bianca e le sue sopracciglia, facendogli brillare gli occhi. Coruggò la fronte e aggrottò le sopracciglia.  
"Non lo so" rispose, scuotendo il capo. Inspirò ed espirò un paio di volte, le labbra gli tremavano facendo oscillare i folti baffi.  
"Saruman ritiene che soltanto un grande potere riesca a tenere il male sotto scacco". Si voltò su un fianco, avvicinandosi a una colonna.  
" _Ma_ non è ciò che ho scoperto io". Socchiuse gli occhi, mentre la luce solare diveniva aranciata. Diede le spalle nuovamente alla dama, abbassando il capo.  
"Io ho scoperto che sono le piccole cose, le azioni quotidiane della gente comune che tengono a bada l'oscurità".  
Congiunse le mani, passandosi il pollice di una sulle dita piegate dell'altra.  
La luce aranciata del tramonto illuminò le due colonne, rendendo rossastre le foglie delle piante rampicanti.  
"Semplici atti fatti di gentilezza e amore...". Proseguì lo stregone e la dama fece un paio di passi verso di lui.  
"Perché Bilbo Baggins?" chiese lo stregone. Sorrise e alcune rughe di espressione scomparvero sul suo viso.  
"Forse perché io ho paura..." Proseguì. Galadriel scese i gradini, raggiungendo le spalle di Gandalf.  
" ... e lui mi da coraggio". Concluse lo stregone grigio. Si voltò e abbassò lo sguardo, trovando la dama dinnanzi a lui. La donna emanava una luce biancastra. Il cielo era diventato bluastro, la luce della luna aumentava il bagliore candido intorno a lei.  
"Ed il coraggio che t'infonde riguarda solo questa missione alla montagna di Ereborn?" domandò.  
< Anni fa hai promesso che come stregone non avresti osato ben altro > gli comunicò mentalmente. Gli accarezzò la guancia con le dita affusolate, togliendogli una ciocca grigia dal volto.  
Gandalf prese le mani di lei tra le sue, s'inginocchiò e le baciò quella sinistra.  
"Bilbo ricava anche dai suoi errori utili insegnamenti, è giusto sbagli anche io" mormorò. Galadriel si sporse in avanti e gli sfiorò la fronte con le labbra.  
"Un giorno purificheremo questi sbagli, ma non è questo il giorno" mormorò. Gandalf le sorrise, si sporse in avanti e le sfiorò le labbra con le proprie.  
"Ci sarà tempo per purificarsi" ribatté lo stregone.

  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
Prompt:  
guerriero  
  
  
  
  
Cap.2 Galadriel salva Gandalf  
_  
  
_

  
  


"Parlare non ti salverà vecchio uomo!" gridò l'orco, serrando la stretta intorno al manico del proprio pugnale.  
 La luce della luna filtrò da dietro le nuvole scure, illuminando le pietre dei muri semidistrutti delle rovine del castello.   
La voce strascicata di Gandalf risuonavano coperte dal cigolio della catena che teneva la sua gabbia di metallo. L'incantesimo risuonava nelle orecchie dell'orco, intento a ringhiare, la voce dello stregone risuonò fuori dal palazzo fino alle orecchie della dama bianca.  
  
Galadriel poggiò la mano pallida dalle dita affusolate sopra il nerbo di una pianta nera e rinsecchita.   
La luce della luna faceva splendere l'anello magico dalla gemma di diamanti che teneva all'anulare.   
L'elfa avanzò, i drappi sottili dei suoi vestiti ondeggiavano, accarezzò l'albero e proseguì. Sentiva le pietre gelide e aguzze sotto la pianta dei piedi pallidi e nudi. L'abito candido le aderì al corpo sinuoso, ad ogni suo passo i lunghi capelli le ondeggiavano ai lati del viso e alcune ciocche le finirono tra i seni prosperosi. Udì un suono metallico insieme ad un tonfo.  
  
L'orco guardò la gabbia di metallo con dentro Gandalf sbattere contro il pavimento di metallo, le sbarre si deformarono. L'orco raggiunse la gabbia e la sventrò, facendo leva con le mani e tirò fuori Gandalf. Lo fece cozzare contro il terreno e lo colpì al viso con un pugno.  
Galadriel accelerò il passo sentendo le grida dell'orco e il suono dei colpi, il battito cardiaco le risuonava nelle orecchie aguzze.  
Due lunghe ciocche bionde e pallide le ondeggiavano ai lati del volto aguzzo, la luce lunare faceva brillare la tiara d'argento sulla sua fronte.  
  
L'orco avvertì una presenza alle proprie spalle, lasciò cadere lo stregone e si voltò. Sgranò gli occhi vedendo l'elfa, spalancò la bocca e ruggì, facendo schizzare saliva tutt'intorno ed alcune gocce gli scivolarono tra i denti aguzzi.   
Galadriel socchiuse le labbra rosee, alzò il braccio di scatto e dalle sue dita affusolate esplose un getto di energia candida, che illuminò la sua intera figura facendole gonfiare i vestiti e sollevando le lunghe ciocche bionde. La magia creò un forte vento e si allargò tutt'intorno, avvolgendo l'intero maniero in una cupola di energia lattea. L'orco venne sbalzato e si disgregò. Galadriel s'inginocchiò accanto a Gandalf, lo sollevò delicatamente prendendolo in braccio, chinò il capo e sfiorò le labbra di lui con le proprie.  
  
"Sei... venuta..." biascicò lo stregone grigio. Galadriel gli sorrise e le sue iridi azzurre brillarono di riflessi eterei.  
  
"Per te, mio amato, posso divenire da dama a guerriero" sussurrò.

  
Ha partecipatoi 'Prompt del lunedì' di 'Il giardino di Efp':  
Prompt: Champagne  
  
  
Cap.3 Viaggio sulla bianca nave  
  


Galadriel sentiva il letto sotto di lei ondeggiare. Si appoggiò con la schiena alla parete candida della cabina della nave bianca. Osservò Gandalf stappare la bottiglia di champagne.

“Quando seppi che ‘eri caduto’ dalle menti degli altri componenti della compagnia mi sentii morire a mia volta” sussurrò. Strinse le gambe e appoggiò le mani sulle ginocchia.

“Sono tornato dalle bianche sponde per compiere il mio destino e ora sono al vostro fianco mia dama” rispose lo stregone bianco. Avvicinò due calici di cristallo decorati con delle foglie d’edera d’oro.

“Insieme al mio sposo” ribatté l’elfa, osservando i due calici riempirsi di champagne.

“Se volete allontanarmi per questo, mia signora, capirò” sussurrò roco Ganfald, osservando le bollicine con gli occhi socchiusi.

“E se non ti volessi allontanare?” chiese Galadriel. Si sporse in avanti e prese uno dei bicchieri. Gandalf versò il resto del contenuto della bottiglia in una brocca e la sigillò con un coperchio d’argento apribile a scatto.

“Sarò lieto di rimanervi accanto. Siete aggraziata come un cigno, splendente come una stella e bella come la più preziosa delle gemme di questo regno” spiegò. Mise la bottiglia vuota dentro un cesto di vimini. Galadriel bevve fino a metà del bicchiere.

“La tua eloquenza non è mai cambiata, mio furbo stregone” disse. Si nascose la bocca con la mano e ridacchiò. Gandalf prese l’altro bicchiere.

“E’ la vostra beltà e il vostro ingegno a ispirarmi, mia regina degli elfi” disse, facendo ticchettare il proprio bicchiere con quello dell’altra.

< Forse è giunto il tempo di purificare i nostri sbagli > gli comunicò Galadriel mentalmente. Lo stregone sorrise, facendo tremare i baffi.

“Sin da quando ero ragazzo e vi vidi la prima volta, non desiderai altro. Ero convinto che un simile fato non potesse mai toccare a un umile stregone” sussurrò. Sorseggiò il contenuto dal proprio bicchiere.

Entrambi erano illuminati dalle luci delle lampade ad olio.

“E’ per non perdere il coraggio di unirti a me che hai portato con te il tuo vecchio amico Bilbo e suo nipote?” domandò Galadriel, finendo il proprio champagne.

“Si sono meritati quest’ultimo viaggio con noi. No, questa volta lascerò che sia l’alcol a darmi il coraggio” rispose Gandalf. Si sporse e sfiorò le labbra di lei con le proprie.


End file.
